Dreamwave Continuity - Generations
Note: This article is part of the Transformers Multiverse article. 9 Million years ago Orion Pax debuts Many years later Orion Pax becomes Optimus Prime 4 Million years ago The War Within DREAMWAVE 1-2 The War Within DREAMWAVE PREVIEW The War Within DREAMWAVE 3-6 The War Within: The Dark Ages DREAMWAVE 1-6 The War Within: The Age of Wrath DREAMWAVE 1-3 The War Within: The Age of Wrath PLOT SYNOPSES & COVERS 4-6 The Ark crashes into Earth 3 Million years ago ''' Destined for nothing MICROMASTERS 1 The Gray Race MICROMASTERS 2 Recipe for hate MICROMASTERS 3 Victims of the revolution MICROMASTERS 4 '''1984 Pocket book TELEVIS POCKET BOOK Parts TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 1985 Redemption Centre TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Grimlock, Slag and Snarl are revived Joyride TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Sludge and Swoop are revived 1986 Devastator v Superion POSTER 2002 Reliving the ‘99 Ark II Tragedy GENERATION: 1#1 Transformers TRANSFORMERS PREVIEW Generation 1 GENERATION: 1 VOL 1 #1-6 Hardwired NOVEL Annihilation NOVEL Fusion NOVEL 2003 New World Order GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #1 Brothers’ burden GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #2 Cold war GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #3 Passive aggression GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #4 Countdown extinction GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #5 Revelation GENERATION: 1 VOL 2 #6 2004 Generation 1 GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #0 Runnin’ with the devil GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #4 Night of the Combaticons GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #1 Black sunshine GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #2 Skyfire GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #3 The Omega Effect GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #4 Original sin GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #5 Atonement GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #6 Welcome to the jungle DREAMWAVE SPECIAL Infestation GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #7 Extermination GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #8 Lost and found GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #9 The Route of evil GENERATION: 1 VOL 3 #10 The Quintessons attack Two for the price of one TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Healers, Fighters and Transformers TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Cover Poster (Autobot scene) DREAMWAVE #1 The Beast Within COMIC #1-2 2005 ' ''The Aerialbots are repaired Cover Poster DREAMWAVE #1 Cover Poster DREAMWAVE #1 Poster DREAMWAVE #1-2 GI: JOE/TF Poster DREAMWAVE #2 Poster DREAMWAVE Soundwave Poster DREAMWAVE #3 ''The human race begins to visit other alien races. Optimus Prime '' ''and Alpha Trion die. '' ''Hotrod becomes Rodimus Prime. Megatron becomes Galvatron. Metroplex appears. '' '''2007 Bumblebee becomes Goldbug. The Duocons appear. '' ''Optimus Prime returns. Rodimus Prime reverts back to Hotrod. Then there is a period of peace. 2011 The Rebirth HEADMASTERS.USA The Test 3D COMIC Comic 3D COMIC Comic 3D COMIC 2013 Paddles TRANSFORMER LEGENDS 2018 Some Transformers become Pretenders, Powermasters, Headmasters and double Targetmasters. 2019 'Some more Transformers become Pretenders. The Micromasters appear on the scene.'' '''2020 More Micromasters appear on the scene. 2022 The Turbomasters and Predators appear on the scene. 2??4 Breakdown gains Generation 2 body. 2??5 Nightracer debuts. 2??2 Crosscut and Roadrage debut. 2??3 Roadhauler, Clampdown and Deepcover debut. 2??4 Detritus, Megazarak, Breakdown and the Decepticon Gobots debut. 2??5 Magnificus, Cobalt, Sentry, Overcharge debut. Skywarp and Ramjet gain new bodies. Dawn of the Predacus BOTCON 2016 COMIC BOOK Descent in to Evil TIMELINES COMIC 2??6 Ultra Magnus gains Laser rod body. Blaster becomes Twincast and Flipside debuts 2??7 Rodimus Prime and Soundwave gain titanium bodies 2??9 Hotspot becomes Hotzone. Circa 2384 Alone Together HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB #55 Broken Windshields TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Head Games TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Burning Bridges TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Micro-Aggressions TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Intersectionality TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Trigger Warnings TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Identity Politics TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Not All Megatrons TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Cultural Appropriation TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Safe Spaces TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY Derailment TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY The Inexorable March TRANSFORMERS TIMELINES TEXT STORY A Change to the Agenda HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB #70 A Brush With Infamy HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB The Predacon Manifesto HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB The Book of Logos HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB Lio Convoy: Unity Through Tyranny HASBRO TRANSFORMERS COLLECTOR’S CLUB 8??? Theft of the Golden Disc BOTCON VIDEO Dawn of Future's Past TIMELINES COMIC <'70,000 years ago due to time travel' Beast Wars BEAST WARS Beast Wars Maximals JAPANESE COMIC The Web BEAST WARS Equal Measures BEAST WARS Chain of Command BEAST WARS Power Surge BEAST WARS Fallen Comrades BEAST WARS Double Jeopardy BEAST WARS A Better Mouse Trap BEAST WARS Gorilla Warfare BEAST WARS The Probe BEAST WARS Victory BEAST WARS Dark Designs BEAST WARS Double Dinobot BEAST WARS The Spark BEAST WARS The Razor's Edge TIMELINES COMIC The Trigger BEAST WARS Spider's Game BEAST WARS Beast Wars incentive cover COVER Unleash the beast ARTWORK Critical Mass/Ground Zero BOTCON COMIC Call of the Wild BEAST WARS Dark Voyage BEAST WARS Possession BEAST WARS Low Road BEAST WARS Law of the Jungle BEAST WARS Before the Storm BEAST WARS Other Voices BEAST WARS Aftermath BEAST WARS Coming of the Fuzors BEAST WARS Tangled Web BEAST WARS Maximal No More BEAST WARS Other Visits BEAST WARS Bad Spark BEAST WARS Code of Hero BEAST WARS Transmutate BEAST WARS Visitations BOTCON SCRIPT The Agenda BEAST WARS Optimal Situation BEAST WARS Deep Metal BEAST WARS Changing of the Guard BEAST WARS Beast Wars Metal BOOK The Gathering IDW 1-4 Cutting Edge BEAST WARS Feral Scream BEAST WARS Predacons POSTER Proving Grounds BEAST WARS Go With the Flow BEAST WARS Crossing the Rubicon BEAST WARS Reaching the Omega Point - a prequel recap BOTCON Herald BOTCON Master Blaster BEAST WARS A Meeting of Minds TRANSFORMER LEGENDS Other Victories BEAST WARS Covenant BOTCON Schism BOTCON Paradox BOTCON Herald - the fate of Antagony BOTCON Covenant recap BOTCON Schism recap BOTCON Paradox recap BOTCON Terminus BOTCON COMIC Reaching the Omega Point BOTCON COMIC Beast wars WALL PAPER Nemesis BEAST WARS Primeval Dawn BOTCON Ain’t no rat DREAMWAVE SPECIAL The Ascending> IDW 1-4 The Hot Rod> LIVE ACTION SCRIPT READING ???? ' The Reformatting BEAST MACHINES Master Of The House BEAST MACHINES Fires Of The Past BEAST MACHINES Mercenary Pursuits BEAST MACHINES Forbidden Fruit BEAST MACHINES The Weak Component BEAST MACHINES Revelations BEAST MACHINES Survivor BEAST MACHINES The Key BEAST MACHINES The Catalyst BEAST MACHINES End Of The Line BEAST MACHINES Fall Out BEAST MACHINES Savage Noble BEAST MACHINES Prometheus Unbound BEAST MACHINES Apelinq’s War Journals BOTCON Wreckers: Departure BOTCON COMIC In Darkest Knight BEAST MACHINES A Wolf In The Fold BEAST MACHINES Home Soil BEAST MACHINES Wreckers:Betrayal BOTCON COMIC Spark War BEAST MACHINES Spark Of Darkness BEAST MACHINES Singularity Ablyss TRANSFORMER LEGENDS End Game BEAST MACHINES Disclosure TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE FEATURING THE WRECKERS Wreckers: Finale TEXT STORY '???? The Mysterious temple in space BEAST WARS REBORN TEXT STORY Master of the game BEAST WARS REBORN TEXT STORY Text story TEXT STORY Text story TEXT STORY ???? Abduction TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 1 Live action OTFCC Escape TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 2 Homecoming TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE COMIC 3 Script reading OTFCC Category:Fan Fiction